Respecting Sally
by All Powerful Demigod
Summary: Percy is home from camp, and him and Sally have some mother-son fun. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was on his knees between Drew's spread legs, and he was just beginning to push the head of his cock between the dripping-wet lips of her cunt when the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the single-story ranch house. "Hi Percy, I'm home!" a female voice called out.

Drew stiffened, her eyes going wide. "Jeepers, it's your mom! I thought you said she wasn't going to be home until later!"

"She wasn't supposed to be," Percy sighed. "I told her..." He shrugged and started leaning forward, sliding more of his cock into Drew's pussy. "Anyway, forget her. She won't bother us."

"No!" Drew put her hand on Percy's chest and started wriggling up the bed and away from him. "I can't do it with your mom right outside the-" she looked in the direction of the bedroom door and made a little squeak of fright. "The door isn't closed!" she said in a frantic whisper.

Percy twisted around to look at the bedroom door behind him. Freed from Drew's cunt, his rigid cock jutted upward from his crotch at a sharp angle. At that moment, his mother Sally appeared at the bedroom doorway, already speaking as she came into view. "Percy honey, I was wondering- Oh!" She stood frozen in place for a long moment, her eyes locked on her son's erect cock, which was standing in perfect profile from her point of view. "Oh," she finally said again. She lowered her gaze to the floor and at the same time brought her hand up in front of her eyes, as if to prevent herself from peeking. "I- I'm sorry. Excuse me." She stepped backwards away from the doorway, and then her footsteps could be heard going back down the hall.

With a snort of exasperation, Percy got up from the bed and closed his bedroom door. When he turned around again, Drew was already scrambling into her clothes.

"Oh my god, your mom saw me naked!" she said, fastening her bra and twisting it around to lay her breasts into the cups. "I'm gonna die. I'm totally gonna die. Your mom saw me naked and she saw us doing it. I am totally going to die."

Percy sat on the edge of the bed, watching his girlfriend step into her panties. "Come on Drew," he said. "The door's closed now." He reached out to her arm, tugging her toward the bed.

"No way!" Drew snatched her arm away and bent to pick up her shorts. "I totally couldn't! Not after..." She glanced in the direction of the door. "God, I'm never going to be able to look your mom in the face again!" Her shorts on, she slipped her feet into her sandals. "Um, I'm sorry about leaving you, you know, like this." Her eyes flicked down to Percy's hard cock. "I'll make it up to you some other time."

"Yeah, sure," Percy said. He lay back on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows. "I'll see you at the camp tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah." Drew went to the bedroom door and opened it a crack, peering out. Then she opened it further and slipped through it, trotting on tiptoes down the hall and toward the front door.

Percy puffed out a loud sigh. Then he bolted up from his bed and grabbed the sweatpants that were hanging from the closet door knob. A few seconds later he was stalking into the kitchen, his bare feet slapping on the tile floor. His mother was at the sink, filling a teakettle with water. "Damnit Mom," he said, "I told you I was having Drew over this afternoon. I told you not to come home early!"

Sally turned to face her son. "Percy," she began in a firm voice, and then she hesitated. Percy was bare-chested, wearing only his sweatpants, and her eyes scanned over her son's sculpted chest muscles and the rippling washboard of his abdomen. "Percy," she began again. "You are not permitted to use either that tone of voice or that sort of language when you speak to me. I'm your mother, and I'm entitled to some respect. I'm sorry about barging in on you. I guess I forgot about you asking me not to come home early."

Percy's voice was harsh and plaintive. "Mom, this was the third time! How can you keep 'forgetting'?" He stressed the last word to show his disbelief.

"You can't expect to keep track of all your sexual dalliances, young man. I mean, who was this girl, anyway? Have I even met her, or is she just some floozy you picked up on the way home from camp?" Sally's eyes had drifted down to Percy's crotch, where his erect cock was poking out a tent-like structure in the soft fabric of his sweatpants.

"That was Drew, Mom. You met her last Saturday. We've been going out for weeks, and this was our first time - I mean it was supposed to be our first time."

Sally folded her arms under her breasts. She was a small woman, and several inches shorter than her son. She wore her brown hair in soft curls that covered her ears and she was wearing a white blouse and a snug navy blue skirt. "Well I'm sorry, Percy," she said, clipping out the words. "I'm sorry I spoiled your little roll in the hay. I apologize to you and to... Drew, or whatever her name is."

Percy chuckled ruefully. "No need to apologize to her, Mom. She had three squirting orgasms while I was going down on her."

"All right Percy, I don't need all the explicit details-"

"Holy Aphrodite, her pussy tasted good," Percy interrupted. He tilted his head, his eyes unfocused as he reminisced. "And her tits were beautiful! Just perfect little handfuls..." Suddenly, with a breathy grunt, Percy pushed down on the elastic waist of his pants, reached into them and brought out his cock, hooking the top of his pants under his balls.

"Percy!" Sally yelped. "What are you doing? Put that- put that thing away!" As she spoke she turned away, facing toward the sink again.

Percy held his cock in his fist, squeezing it and pumping his hand up and down. "Sorry Mom," he laughed. "It was getting bent and it hurt; I had to let it straighten , I am so fucking close right now! I'm right on the edge!"

"Percy, you're being disgusting!" Sally said, speaking over her shoulder and avoiding looking at her son. "I don't know what's gotten into you. Now go to your room and... do whatever you have to do to take care of that."

"Yeah, okay Mom." Percy spoke slowly, breathing hard between the words. "I'll do that... in just a second..." A moment passed in silence as he stood where he was, stroking his cock. "Gods, your ass looks good in that skirt, Mom."

"What?" Sally started to turn around but caught herself. "For god's sake Percy, don't talk like that. I'm your mother!"

Percy took a few steps forward, coming up close behind his mother. "Yeah," he said. "That makes it kind of kinky, doesn't it, Mom?" Suddenly his body was against hers, his chest to her back and his cock pressed into the furrow between her buttocks. At the same time he brought his hands up to her breasts, cupping one in each hand. Sally made a wordless squeal of surprise, squirming in her son's embrace. She tried to twist around to face him, but his grip tightened, his hands mashing her breasts and his thrusting groin pinning her belly against the counter. Percy dropped his head, nuzzling his face into the crook of his mother's neck, and then he began a rhythmic grunting, the sound coming from the back of his throat, each repetition accompanied by a hard thrust of his belly and his cock against her skirt-covered ass.

After a series of repetitions, Percy's thrusting and grunting slowed and finally stopped. His crushing hold on his mother's body softened, though he kept his hands where they were. He held her for a time, breathing deeply, his head resting sideways on her shoulder. Then he kissed her on her neck, gently and lightly. "Jesus, that felt good," he said, laughing. He inhaled deeply and kissed her neck again. "I love this perfume of yours, Mom. Every time you wear it, I want to grab you and take all your clothes off and eat you up."

As if awoken from a daze by her son's last statement, Sally stirred suddenly, a shiver running through her body. "Percy... What on earth has gotten into you?" She grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from her. "Let go of me! Get off me!" As Percy released her and stepped back, she reached a hand around to the back of her skirt. "What have you done? Did you-?" She brought her hand back and looked at it; it was covered with a stringy, dripping mass of semen. "Oh!" she cried out. "Percy, how could you?"

Percy took another step back from his mother, grinning sheepishly. His cock was beginning to soften, and a long thread of cum was hanging from the tip. "Sorry Mom," he said. "I guess I just kind of exploded."

"Oh!" Sally said again, and then she turned and left the kitchen, walking quickly and holding her cum-laden hand away from her body.

Still grinning, Percy watched his mother as she went down the hall, her bottom wiggling as she went, the movement emphasized by the splotchy puddle of jism on the back of her skirt. Then he tucked his cock into his sweatpants and went to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later Sally called out to Percy that supper was ready. As soon as the two of them were seated at the table, she said, "Percy, about what happened this afternoon. I just want to say that I know that with a teenager's hormones, sometimes a boy's impulses and... and lusts can get a little out of control. So we'll just chalk the whole business up to that, and we'll never speak about it again. Is that clear?"

Percy smiled innocently. "Sure Mom. Say, that little dress looks really good on you. Is it new?"

Sally was wearing a sleeveless cotton dress. "Um, no. It's just an old summer dress I don't wear very often. I... I didn't have anything else handy to change into."

Percy nodded, staring at the snug bodice over his mother's breasts. "Sorry about your skirt, Mom. I'll pay the dry cleaning bill, okay?"

Sally's cheeks reddened and she avoided her son's eyes. "That's all right. It's hand-washable, fortunately. I certainly wouldn't want to take it to the cleaners with that kind of a stain- Percy, I told you, we weren't to speak about that- that incident again!"

Percy smiled again. "Okay Mom."

After finishing their meal, Percy and Sally were clearing the table. "You know, Mom," Percy said, "I've been thinking that I should start doing more around the house. Like getting supper ready sometimes and things like that. After all, I'm not a kid any more, and with Paul gone some nights I figure I should be acting more like the man of the house."

"Um... that sounds nice, Percy. That's very mature of you."

Percy came up beside his mother and put his arm around her waist. "And speaking as the man of the house, I like how you aren't wearing a bra underneath that dress, Mom. It really shows off the nice shape of your tits."

"Percy, really!" Sally hissed, twisting away from Percy and walking quickly out of the room.

Shortly after Sally had gone to bed that night, Percy knocked on her bedroom door and went in without waiting for a response. "Hey Mom," he said. "We didn't get much time to talk tonight, so I thought I'd come in and say goodnight." He walked over to her bed and sat down, angled to face her. Light from the hall shone across his mother's face and the shape of her body under the sheet.

"Oh, goodnight Per-" Sally broke off with a gasp. "Percy! You're naked!"

"Well, sure Mom. That's how I like to sleep these days, and I figure you've already seen me, so-"

"That's not the point, Percy! You- you're- you have-"

Percy followed his mother's gaze and looked down at his own crotch, where his erect cock was jutting up. "Oh, you mean my stiffy?" He casually wrapped his hand around his hard-on and stroked it. "Yeah, I get like that a lot, Mom. I guess I'll jerk off before I go to sleep."

"Percy, this is completely inappropriate-" Sally's voice faded suddenly when Percy rested his hand on her thigh, caressing her through the sheet and her nightgown.

Percy sniffed the air. "It smells good in here, Mom. Were you playing with yourself before I came in?"

Sally's eyelids fluttered and her parted lips trembled. "Percy, you mustn't do this," she said in a whisper.

With a flick of his wrist, Percy lifted the sheet off his mother's leg. Then he put his hand on her thigh again, his skin now separated from hers only by the fabric of her satin nightgown. "Do what, Mom?" He slid his hand up her thigh until his forefinger was pressed to her pussy, pushing the satin up between her outer cunt lips.

"You mustn't... touch me like that," Sally murmured. "You mustn't be trying to seduce me... To make me want you..." She lowered her eyes to her son's erection. "To make me want you..."

Percy was moving his fingers up and down, massaging Sally's pussy, rubbing the now-wet satin across her cunt lips and clit. "Do you want me, Mom?" he asked.

"No..." Sally whispered. And then, "Yes... No... Yes..." Then she moaned, flexing her stomach muscles to push her cunt down harder against Percy's fingers. "I'm your mother... We mustn't... I'm your mother!"

"Yeah," Percy chuckled as he climbed onto the bed, throwing the sheet completely off his mother's body and lifting the front of her nightgown up above her waist. He put his hand between her legs again, now caressing her bare cunt and sliding his fingers up and down in her wetness. "That makes it kind of kinky, doesn't it, Mom?"

"Oh god," Sally whimpered, closing her eyes. Her arms were out straight at her sides, her hands closed into tight fists.

Continuing to stroke his mother's cunt with one hand, Percy used his other hand to lift and move her legs one at a time so they were spread wide. Then he lay down on his stomach between her thighs, shimmying down the bed so that his face was over her pussy and his legs were dangling off the end of the bed. "I'm just going to kiss you goodnight, okay Mom?" he said, and moving his hand away from her pussy, he lowered his face until his pursed lips touched lightly on the slick pink pearl of her clit. He pressed down, made a smacking sound and lifted his face again. "Just a little kiss goodnight, right Mom? There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Oh," Sally sighed, lifting her belly towards her son's face. "Oh Percy. Oh my gods."

Percy was grinning. "Another kiss, Mom?"

"Please, Percy. Please don't."

Ignoring his mother's words, Percy lowered his face again, this time extending his tongue and pressing it down along Sally's cunt and clit, opening his mouth wide to get as much contact as he could between his lips and tongue and his mother's pussy. He pushed his face down until his nose was buried in the soft, tickling nest of her pubic hair and then curled his tongue forward, slipping it up into his mother's cunt and inside her body as far as it would reach. A long, sighing breath came from Sally's parted lips.

For several minutes Percy kept his mouth tight to Sally's cunt. He lapped at her, sometimes using the flat of his tongue to make broad, luxurious caresses, other times teasing her relentlessly by giving her clit delicate, whisper-soft flicks with just the tip of his tongue. At still other times he would close his mouth around the upper part of her pussy and suck on her, drawing her clit up into his mouth. On and on he continued, working endless variations between his tongue and mouth and her clit, cunt lips, and pussy. Through all of this, Sally said nothing, only moaning and whimpering as she writhed on the bed, turning her head first one way and then the other, occasionally reaching down to her son's head to run her fingers through his curly black hair.

Finally Percy lifted his head from between his mother's thighs, wiping her juices from his face with his hand.

"Oh, Percy sweetheart, don't stop," Sally moaned. "Please, I need just a little more."

Percy was already sitting up on his folded legs, holding his rigid cock in his fist. "How about we do something else for a while, okay Mom?" he said.

Sally lifted her head up from her pillow, looking down at her son's cock. "Are you going to fuck me now, Percy? Are you going to put your cock inside me?"

"Yes Mom," Percy said softly. "I'm going to fuck you." Sally's nightgown was still bunched up at her waist, and he lifted it up her body. "Let's take this off, Mom."

Without speaking, Sally sat up and lifted the nightgown over her head. As she lay back down she spread her legs wide and propped herself up on her elbows, gazing down at her pussy and her son's cock, now almost touching. Percy leaned forward over her, reaching out to one of her big, soft breasts, fondling it and then releasing it after a moment to do the same with the other. Then he leaned back again and took his cock in his fist, bending it down so that the head was pointed at the entrance to his mother's cunt. He shifted forward slightly, and his cockhead came into contact with the warm, wet pussy. He moved it around in circles, getting the head slick with her juices.

Then Percy shifted forward again, and the first inch of his cock disappeared inside his mother. Sally gasped sharply, her eyes wide and fixed on the place where her son's body and hers were joined. Percy slid another inch in, and she gasped again. "Oh Percy," she said. "Oh, my beautiful son, my gorgeous boy... I've wanted you for so long. Even when you were little I used to think about taking you to bed, spreading my legs for you, showing you how to put your hard little thing inside your mother..." She paused to take a deep, trembling breath as Percy began moving his cock back and forth, sliding the first few inches in and out of her. "And now... now you're a big, beautiful boy, and your cock is huge... A huge, wonderful cock to fill up your mommy's cunt!" She brought her arms forward so she was no longer supporting herself on her elbows and lay back, at the same time reaching out to put her hands on Percy's hips. "Put all of your cock inside me now, Sweetheart. Lie on top of me and give mommy all of your cock!"

Percy did as he was told, leaning forward and lying full-length along his mother's body. As he did this his cock slid deeper and deeper inside her, until he was buried to the very root. "That's all of it, Mom," he said, his face hovering above hers.

Sally lay frozen, her mouth open but no breath coming from her, she stared up into her son's face with her eyes wide and glazed. Then suddenly she moved convulsively, throwing both arms around Percy's neck and pulling his head down, mashing his lips against her own. In this position of frenzied, spasmodic kissing, Sally began to scream, as much as a woman can scream when her mouth is sealed tight to another mouth. The sound was muffled and high-pitched and ragged, interrupted occasionally by desperate, gasping breaths through her nose, and was accompanied by a shuddering and twitching of her body. Over and over she thrust her pelvis upward as if hoping to take still more of her son's cock inside her, and again and again she clutched and pulled his body against hers, her hands slipping across the skin of his back and buttocks.

Sally stayed in her spasming stasis of orgasm for an endless, timeless span. Then, finally and suddenly, she relaxed. Her arms fell back beside her body and her head dropped into her pillow and then lolled to the side. Her mouth was open and slack and her eyes were half-closed and focused on nothing.

Percy braced himself up on his arms to look down at his mother. "Wow, Mom," he chuckled, pumping his cock in and out of her cunt at an unhurried pace. Several seconds passed with no movement or response from Sally. "Mom?" Percy said. Holding himself up with one arm, he put his free hand to her face, turning her head toward him. Still Sally seemed almost lifeless, her breath gurgling in the back of her throat. "Mom?" Percy said again, more loudly. "Are you okay Mom?" With his hand holding her chin, he gave her head a shake, and then another shake


	3. Chapter 3

Sally blinked, then coughed. "What?" she said. "Percy? What happened, Sweetheart?"

Percy laughed with relief. "I think you just had a really big orgasm, Mom." He started raising and lowering his hips again, fucking at a faster pace.

"What Percy?" Sally's eyes scanned around the darkened room. "What time is it, Sweetie? I can't seem to-" Then Percy made an especially deep thrust, and she caught her breath. "Oh, that feels good Sweetheart." Suddenly her eyes focused on his face. "Percy? Are you fucking me?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fucking you." Percy was pumping faster now, his breath deepening.

"Have- have we been fucking for long? I can't remember... Wait... I think it's coming back... Was tonight- is this our first time, Percy?"

"Yeah Mom. Our first time fucking," Percy gasped. "I love being in your cunt, Mom. It feels... fucking... amazing!"

Sally brought her hands up to Percy's back and ass, pulling at him. "My god, what an orgasm you gave me, Sweetheart!"

Percy grinned down at his mother and then lowered his face to hers, kissing her on the lips. His back was arching and flexing as he drew his cock out of her cunt and thrust it back in.

"Oh, Percy," Sally sighed when their lips separated. "Your cock feels so wonderful. I've always wanted you, Sweetheart; did I tell you that? Always wanted you just like this, in my bed, between my legs, lying on top of me, your cock inside me..." She paused to kiss her son again, and then continued, her words coming between quick, gasping breaths. "Are you going to come, Baby? Are you going to come in your mommy's pussy? Are you going to shoot inside me, Sweetheart?"

Instead of answering, Percy began making raspy grunts, synchronized with rough, slamming thrusts of his cock into his mother's belly. These grew louder and louder, until they were like throaty roars, finally culminating with one long, shuddering rumble coming from deep in his chest as his body convulsed in a rapid-fire series of thrusts that jolted Sally's body, driving her ass down into the mattress.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sally chanted, clutching at her son's buttocks, her eyes closed tight, her body shivering through its own orgasm. "Give it to mommy. Give it all to mommy!"

When Percy woke the next morning in his mother's bed, Sally was already up. He got up himself and went into the kitchen, his erect cock leading the way. Sally was at the counter, spooning coffee into the coffee maker. She was wearing a heavy, floor-length bathrobe. Percy came up behind her, hugging her and reaching one hand inside her bathrobe to cup a breast. "Good morning, Mom," he said, kissing the side of her neck.

"Percy," Sally began, taking hold of her son's wrist to pull his hand away from her body, "we need to talk."

 **I know that it's short and I'm sorry, but this week my wallet got stolen, and then I got a bad case of writer's block, that thankfully cleared up. Also, I would like to see you guys comment more. It would really help me get a feel of how you guys think of the story. Last thing, I promise, there will be a sequel to Milking Piper and Sexy Little Cheerleaders. I've been getting a lot of PM's about it and it is something that is planned. I don't know when or how it will be, but it's something that I plan to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure, Mom. Let's go back to bed. We can talk there." He started to lift Sally's bathrobe off of her shoulders, but she quickly pulled it back on.

"No Percy!" Sally said sharply. "Not now. I need some time to think about... about what we did."

Percy kissed his mother on the neck again. "Oh come on, Mom. What we did was great! You loved it and I loved it, so what's the problem?" With one arm tight around her waist, he reached into the opening of her bathrobe with his other hand and began fondling her pussy.

"Percy, no." Sally's voice was softer now, and she made only half-hearted attempts to push her son's hands away. "Percy, please..."

"You're really wet already, Mom." Percy pushed a finger into his mother's cunt and brought it out again, using the coating of slick fluid to slide his fingertip over and around her clit.

"Percy..." Sally murmured. She reached around behind herself until her hand found Percy's cock, and she gasped as her fingers closed around it.

Percy once again lifted the bathrobe off his mother's shoulders, and this time she offered no resistance. She released his cock and held her arms at her sides, letting the robe fall to the floor. As soon as she was naked, Percy pressed his body to his mother's back, his hands sliding over her stomach and breasts, his cock upright between her buttocks. "Can we fuck here, Mom?" he asked. "I've always dreamed of fucking you while you were bent over the kitchen counter."

A shiver rippled through Sally's body. "Oh, Percy... You shouldn't talk that way... I'm your mother..." Then she bent low, thrusting her ass back and planting her hands on the counter in front of her. "Like this, Sweetheart? Is this how you want me?"

"Oh, fuck!" Percy whispered. He rested his left hand on his mother's ass, caressing the taught, smooth skin, and with his right hand he took hold of his cock, aiming it at her glistening-wet cunt. Then, without pause or hesitation, he pushed it into her up to the hilt.

Mother and son cried out in unison; she with a desperate "Oh, god!" and he with an inarticulate groan. Percy leaned over Sally's back, bringing his hands up under her to hold and fondle her breasts. He pumped his cock into her, making long, slow strokes. At the same time he kissed her neck and upper back, sometimes bringing his face up beside hers and extending his tongue to lick her ear. "I love you, Mom," he whispered. "I love having my cock in your sweet, wet cunt!"

After staying hunched over his mother for a time, Percy straightened up, fucking her cunt faster and harder as his excitement increased. "Such a beautiful ass!" he said, stroking one buttock. Then he brought his hand up and put his thumb in his mouth, wetting it with saliva. A moment later he was rubbing the ball of his thumb over the opening to his mother's asshole. He pressed in, and his thumb popped inside her up to the first knuckle.

Sally sucked in a breath and her head jerked up, her back and neck arching. Her hands on the countertop closed into fists. "Oh Percy!"

"You like that, Mom?" Percy worked his thumb back and forth in the tight grip of his mother's anus, gradually pushing it deeper.

Sally whimpered wordlessly, her breath coming in quick, ragged gasps. Then she reached a shaking hand out across the counter, to a ceramic butter dish that was against the wall. She lifted the cover off the dish and then slid it back across the counter until it was close beside her, in a place where Percy could reach it easily. "Percy... Please..." she said.

Percy looked at the butter and his eyes went wide. "Wow... Really, Mom?"

"P- please, Sweetheart," Sally said. She was staring straight ahead at the wall in front of her.

Grinning, Percy pulled his thumb from his mother's ass and pawed at the softened butter in the dish, scooping off a generous dollop. Working his thumb and fingers together, he spread the butter over his hand. Then, pulling his cock halfway out of his mother's cunt to make room between her ass and his belly, he slipped his hand into that space and pushed his middle finger into her anus as far as it would go.

Sally groaned, low and throaty, and groaned again as her son began moving his finger in and out, rotating his wrist and bending his finger to stroke the inside of her.

"Beautiful!" Percy said. "Beautiful, beautiful ass!"

"Percy," Sally panted. "M- more. Please. Not... just... your finger..."

"I know, Mom," Percy chuckled. "I was just leading up to that." After one slow, final thrust, he drew his cock out of her cunt, at the same time taking his finger from her ass. Then he wrapped his buttery hand around his cock, stroking and twisting to make sure it was well lubricated from tip to base. He held the head up to the crinkled sphincter of her anus and said, "Here it is, Mom. Here it comes," and started pushing. At first his cock made no headway, but he held the shaft tight in his fist and increased the pressure, leaning his weight forward. Finally his cockhead slid past the tight opening, and the rest of his entire length quickly followed, disappearing into his mother's bowels.

Sally let out a bellowing, shouting cry. Her knees buckled, causing her upper body to drop down onto the countertop. She laid like this, her legs limp and useless, her face resting sideways on the counter, moaning rhythmically as Percy began to make hard, violent thrusts into her asshole.

"Oh, fuck!" Percy groaned. "So... fucking... tight!" With each word he slammed his pelvis forward, pounding his cock deep into his mother. He slid his hands up her back and gripped her by the shoulders, pulling back on her to meet his jolting thrusts. For long minutes he kept up his rough ass-fucking, manhandling his mother's small body in a blindly instinctual drive to force his cock deeper and deeper inside her. Finally his motions reached a frenzied peak, and he croaked out, "Gonna come up your ass, Mom... Gonna... fucking... come!"

As if on cue, just as Percy began pumping his semen into her, Sally's head snapped up, and from her wide-open mouth came a long, continuous wail, while at the same time a shuddering spasm shook her body and her arms jerked and twitched at her sides.

Some unknown time later, Percy's eyes blinked open. He was lying across his mother's back, the two of them draped over the kitchen counter. "Wow!" he breathed, lifting his chest off of her. "Are you okay, Mom?"

Sally made only a soft moaning sound. She planted her hands on the counter and slowly lifted her head and chest. She started to stand up but then stopped. "Percy... you... you're... you're still inside me."

"Oh, yeah," Percy chuckled. He stepped back from his mother, slowly drawing his half-hard cock from her gripping anus. As his cock dropped free, there was a gurgling sound and a flow of semen began trickling down the back of Sally's left thigh.

"Oh, god," Sally said. She quickly put a hand across her bottom and, wobbling unsteadily on her feet, trotted awkwardly out of the kitchen and toward the bathroom.

Percy was sitting in the living room when his mother came home from work that afternoon. He jumped up from his chair and went to her. "Hey Mom!" he said, and started to put his arms around her.

"Percy, stop!" Sally snapped.

Percy stepped back, startled and frowning. "What now, Mom?" he said.

"Percy, I've decided that this - what we were doing - it's over. It's over and we will never speak about it again."

"Aw Mom, Come on-"

"No!" Sally folded her arms, staring down at the floor as she spoke. "What we did... what you did was wrong, Percy. It was wrong and disgusting, and it showed a complete and utter lack of respect for me." She lifted her head and glared at her son. "I mean really, Percy... that you would do... those things... to your own mother!"

"But Mom, you wanted it!"

"That's completely irrelevant, Percy. If you had any respect for me as your mother, you wouldn't have... done those things. As she spoke, Sally's hand drifted back toward her bottom.

"Is this about the ass-fucking, Mom? Because if that's what bugs you, we don't have to do that any more-"

"Percy!" Sally barked, her face reddening. She took a breath before continuing in a controlled voice. "You see what I mean, Percy? You will never have any respect for me as long as... as long as things like that are a part of our vocabulary. That's why it has to stop."

"No I don't see, Mom. I respect you. I respect you and I love you, and the fact that we have sex doesn't change-"

"The topic is closed, Percy. Go to your room. I'll call you when supper is ready."

Percy sighed loudly and thrust his hands into his pockets. "Supper's all set, Mom. I've got some macaroni and cheese in the oven."


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon Percy and his friend Drew were in his bed. Percy was on his back, and Drew had just climbed on top of him, impaling herself on his cock. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this again," she said as she began to raise and lower herself. "I'm totally paranoid that your mom is going to come bursting through the door any second."

"You weren't too paranoid to have a huge orgasm a minute ago," Percy said. He put his hand on her belly, lightly rubbing the ball of his thumb over her clit.

Drew moaned, closing her eyes and smiling. "Ooh, you're so good, Percy. The way you touch me, the way you-"

The bedroom door swung open, thumping against the wall. Sally stood there, her face flushed and her hands closed into fists. "You bastard," she said to her son, her voice raspy. "Couldn't you wait one lousy day before sticking your cock into... into..." Striding into the room, she focused her glare on Drew. "And you, you dirty, stinking whore, get off of my son!" She buried both of her hands in the girl's blonde hair and yanked ferociously, pulling her back toward the foot of the bed. Drew shrieked, flailing out with both arms in an attempt to keep her balance. Her right hand hooked into the neckline of Sally's blouse, and as she was dragged off the end of the bed she pulled Sally with her, ripping open the front of Sally's shirt as the two women crashed to the carpeted floor.

Stunned by the impact, Sally lost her grip on Drew's hair. She had landed underneath Drew, and she instantly renewed her attack by reaching up and grabbing the girl by the breasts, digging her fingers into the soft flesh. "Fucking skank!" she yelled. "Whore!"

"Ow ow ow!" Drew squealed. She took hold of Sally's wrists, trying to dislodge the clawing hands. As the two women struggled they staggered to their feet, still locked together. Finally Drew brought her right arm up in a sweeping arc, hammering her fist against the point of Sally's chin in a classic uppercut. Sally's head snapped up and she fell backwards until she hit the wall behind her, and then her legs crumpled, dropping her to the floor in an awkward sitting position.

"Fricking crazy lady!" Drew yelled. "Totally fricking crazy! Jeepers!" She grabbed her clothes from the floor and ran out of the room, pausing at the front door to hurriedly step into her pants and pull her blouse on over her head. Then she ran out of the house, still clutching her underwear in one hand and her sandals in the other. The door slammed shut behind her.

Percy swung his legs off the side of the bed, facing his mother where she sat slumped against the wall. "What the Hades, Mom," he said. "Are you okay?"

Sally put a hand to her chin, and then to the back of her head. "Ow," she said, wincing. "Yes... I'm all right. gods, what have I done... That poor girl... She's right, I must be totally fricking crazy." Her voice was calm and resigned.

"You did kind of wig out there, Mom," Percy said with a chuckle. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes..." She touched her chin again, wiggling her jaw from side to side. "Your girlfriend's got quite a punch. She sure knocked the fight out of me." She smiled up at her son ruefully.

"Mom, how come you aren't wearing any underwear?"

Sally looked down at herself. Her skirt was bunched up at her hips and her knees were splayed open, exposing her bare pussy, and her naked left breast was hanging out of her torn-open blouse. "I took them off before I left work," she said. "I guess I was hoping you'd notice and just... you know, take me. Just shove your cock into me without asking." She shrugged and turned her face away from Percy. "But you're getting it from whatsername now, so I guess you don't want your old hag of a mom any more."

Percy got up from the bed and went to his mother. "You're not an old hag, Mom," he said. "And I still want you. I want you more than anybody." He took his hard cock in his hand and brushed the head over her face, leaving behind a trail of shining pre-cum. "See how much I want you?"

"Oh, my baby!" Sally exclaimed. Pushing his hand away she took her son's cock in her own hand and fed it into her mouth, sucking on it and bobbing her head back and forth.

For several minutes Sally sucked Percy's cock, taking it deep to the back of her throat and then drawing it most of the way out again, pumping it with her hand as well as her lips, sometimes rotating her head one way and then the other, bathing it in her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. Often she would whimper around the shaft that filled her mouth, making desperate little sounds of lust and desire.

Percy braced one arm on the wall above his mother's head to support himself, grunting and moaning with pleasure as she serviced him, watching his cock disappear between her lips and then emerge again. Sometimes he would grab her by the hair at the top of her head and fuck himself deep into her mouth until he could feel the constriction of her throat against the sensitive head of his cock, and he would hold her there, only releasing her when he heard her making sounds of gagging.

At last Percy was panting out deep, ragged gasps and his head rolled back. "Gonna come, Mom," he groaned. Sally kept her son's cock in her mouth for the first two pulses of his cum, and then she took it out. She held it in her fist, pumping it hard and fast and aiming it at her face so that jet after jet of semen squirted onto her lips, her cheeks, her nose, and across her eyes. "Yes," she cooed, "yes, my beautiful boy, my baby. That's what mommy needs. Mommy needs Baby's cum. All of Baby's sweet cum!"

Later, after she had squeezed and sucked the last drops of jism out of Percy's cock, Sally relaxed back against the wall. She released him and reached down to her bare pussy, caressing herself. "That's what I need," she said, looking up at her son. "I realized that today. I need your cock. More than I need you to respect me as your mother, I need you to want me and fuck me and use me as a woman. So I guess I'll just have to live without your respect, eh, Sweetheart?"

Percy took a slow breath before speaking. "Mom, I wish you'd quit telling me I don't respect you." He moved his hand to her face, caressing her cheek and smearing his cum into her skin, using his thumb to spread some of it onto the tip of her nose. "Of course I respect you, Mom!"

End


End file.
